


Viviendo el sueño

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars ama a Mei, pero hay una barrera entre ellos que es difícil de romper.





	Viviendo el sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Este es como un spin-off de un fanfic que escribí hace 2 años con otra pareja, quise escribir una segunda parte pero con otros personajes. También está inspirado en la película "Der Himmel über Berlin", que si no la han visto, les recomiendo que la vean.  
> Y también por qué no decirlo, es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi.

Él sabía que su trabajo era cuidar de los demás, vigilarlos y darles consuelo. Pero ¿quién lo consolaba a él? Lars, que no conocía de emociones humanas y hasta las consideraba un concepto absurdo, ahora estaba desarrollando una que no lo dejaba en paz. Todo esto le parecía ridículo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se paseaba entre los humanos, y ninguno le había llamado la atención como aquella chica de largo cabello castaño y voz angelical. Qué ironía que le llamasen de ese modo, pensó él la primera vez que alguien lo dijo. Allá de dónde él era, jamás había escuchado una voz a la que pudiera llamar de ese modo, pero la describía a la perfección.

Y así comenzó a frecuentarla, ya nada le interesaba más que verla y oírla. Nunca tocarla, porque eso más que prohibido era imposible.

“Parece que aquí vamos de nuevo” pensó Arthur, una de las tantas veces que lo vio acercándose a ese pequeño café donde ella cantaba.

“Ya van varias veces que vienes. ¿Algo anda mal?”

“Es una simple coincidencia” Lars dijo, indiferente.

Aunque quiso creerle, Arthur sabía que había una segunda intención detrás de esa mirada. Él conocía esa calidez que transmitía. Y pese a que nunca lo hubiera pensado de Lars, ese muchacho serio y distante, incluso él podía llegar a sentirse de esa forma.

“Bueno, lo que digas” dijo el otro marchándose.

Lars se sintió atrapado. Si Arthur se enteraba, lo más probable era que le prohibiera regresar. Sabía muy bien que no podía acercarse de más a un ser humano, pero cómo renunciar a ella: la presencia más dulce que jamás había conocido.

Antes de salir a cantar, Mei se asomó para ver cuántas personas había en el público. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, al ver que esa noche el lugar estaba lleno. El dueño del local era su hermano mayor. Era como un negocio familiar, y su principal tarea era cantar ahí dos veces por semana, aunque ella daba clases de arte en una escuela. Cantar era un pasatiempo, lo que de verdad amaba era pintar, pero un dinero extra nunca estaba demás.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo que aquella agradable sensación de seguridad la invadía. Últimamente, por alguna razón, se sentía más animada, incluso inspirada, que de costumbre.

Lars suspiró luego de la última canción. Le hubiera gustado realmente estar ahí presente y que ella supiera que él la apoyaba, pero se conformaba con al menos transmitirle valor. Después tuvo una desagradable sensación cuando vio a un joven acercarse y ofrecerle un ramo de flores. Ella sonrió agradecida y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa. Lars apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa.

“¿Así que esto es a lo que llaman celos?” dijo Arthur de pronto.

Lars dio un respingo al verlo sentado a su lado, y tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que ésta sería la última vez que vería a Mei. Sin embargo, Arthur se veía tranquilo y hasta curioso.

“Bueno y ¿cuándo me ibas a contar de tu apego a esta chica?”

“No hay tal cosa”

Arthur sabía que Lars no admitiría algo que a sus ojos era evidente. Recordó al ángel anterior que perdió sus alas por estar cerca de un humano y todos los problemas que su torpeza le habían ocasionado, pero lo feliz que fue por el simple hecho de estar al lado de la persona que amaba.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Arthur suspiró, pensando que tal vez Lars sería más prudente, así que le ofreció una oportunidad para poder estar cerca de Mei. Cuando le explicó todo, el otro lo miró con aire incrédulo.

“¿Estás hablando en serio?”

“Por supuesto. Además, sería por tiempo indefinido…”

Lars asintió, y por primera vez, Arthur pudo verlo sonreír ilusionado.

Aquella noche, luego de una dura jornada, Mei llegó a su departamento y se fue directamente a la cama, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y empezar a soñar. En su sueño un hombre la esperaba en un campo de tulipanes, él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó titubeante, y así comenzaron a caminar.

Nunca lo había visto. Era muy alto, rubio, con unos fríos ojos verdes, tenía un aspecto intimidante, pero la confianza y calidez que le transmitía le eran familiares. Notó que él la miraba a ratos, parecía nervioso. Ella se detuvo y le preguntó:

“¿Quién eres?”

“Me llamo Lars” contestó él, sintiéndose extraño porque por primera vez, alguien que no fuera de los de su tipo, se dirigía a él.

“Yo soy Mei” dijo ella sonriendo.

Él también sonrió más tranquilo y ambo siguieron caminando hasta detenerse de nuevo a admirar las flores. A la mañana siguiente, Mei despertó tan fresca y lozana como si de verdad hubiera andado por la naturaleza. Suspiró y repitió el nombre que esperaba no olvidar:

“Lars”

Y así comenzó una serie de sueños de los que ella a veces no quería despertar. En ocasiones se sentaban a admirar las flores de un gran campo, otras veces, estaban en su departamento y le pedía que cantara para él. A pesar de ser una persona muy optimista y alegre, él sabía que detrás de esa dulce sonrisa había una persona melancólica que necesitaba compañía y amor.

A Mei le parecía extraño soñar con la misma persona casi a diario, pero tampoco se podía quejar. Sus cuadernos estaban llenos con dibujos de él y de los bellos paisajes que recorrían juntos, y estaba más inspirada y feliz que nunca. Con Lars visitándola en sueños, ya no se sentía sola. Con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa y él no la juzgaba, era tan paciente y honesto, como si solo se dedicara a escuchar a la gente y consolarla.

Sin embargo, a veces cuando pasaban toda la noche hablando, al otro día ella se sentía muy cansada, como si realmente hubiera pasado la noche en vela, pero no le daba mucha importancia, pues había valido la pena.

“Sabes, quizá nos vemos en sueños porque nos conocimos en otra vida” dijo ella, una vez.

Él pensó en esa posibilidad, aunque no recordaba nada de su vida anterior a la un ángel, se preguntó si alguna vez había sido un humano y tuvo la suerte de haber vivido a su lado. Quizás Arthur sabía algo, pero le daba vergüenza preguntarle.

Los días pasaban, y Lars no hacía más que esperarla, empezaba a sentir el peso de su eternidad ahora que ella estaba más presente en su vida y ansiaba que llegara la hora de por fin estar juntos aunque fuera por unas horas.

Mei esperaba a la noche para verlo de nuevo. La inspiración estaba ahí, pero siempre estaba cansada y sus obras eran cada vez más inconsistentes, llegaba tarde al trabajo, estaba distraída y a veces a punto de dormirse.

“Te ves muy mal. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?” le preguntó su hermano mayor.

“Sí, duermo bien” mintió.

“Pues no se nota. ¿Algo te pasa?”

“No, estoy bien, de verdad”

No quiso admitirlo, pero ella sabía muy bien que necesitaba descansar de verdad. Le dolía pensar en Lars como en un mal, porque había sido una muy afortunada coincidencia tenerlo en su vida, y al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella sabía que todo eso era una mera ilusión. No podía aferrarse a una persona que no era tangible, que sólo era parte de su desbordada imaginación.

Quizás era mejor olvidarse de él, y preocuparse más por su vida en el mundo real, pero no quería dejarlo ir. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pensó que lo mejor era enfrentarlo y hablar con él acerca de su futuro.

Esa noche, él ya la estaba esperando, fue a su encuentro, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando ella se acercó cabizbaja. Mei levantó el rostro, parecía a punto de llorar y Lars tuvo miedo de oír lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

“Creo que esto debe terminar”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque esto no es real. Es sólo un sueño. Todo lo que pasa aquí es un sueño. Tú no eres real y yo sí”

“Claro que soy real…”

“Entonces ¿por qué solo te apareces en mis sueños?”

“Pues porque…” él no supo si debería contarle la verdad, pero era lo que debía hacer. “En el mundo real no soy visible para ti”

Mei lo miró fijamente, esperando una mejor explicación.

“Soy un… ángel. He estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo”

Ella no supo qué decir, todo le parecía una broma muy cruel del destino. ¿Cómo fue que ese hermoso sueño se iba transformando en algo absurdo? Pensó. Él quiso acercarse, pero ella se alejó.

“De cualquier forma, si es que eres un ángel, nosotros no podemos estar juntos” dijo sollozando.

Lars sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Se acercó de nuevo, tomó su cara entre sus manos para que ella lo viera a los ojos. En los de ella también había dolor, desilusión y desesperación. Enjugó sus lágrimas, ella tomó sus manos y lo miró fijamente, como si así pudiera grabar su imagen en su memoria.

“Lo lamento, Lars. Tenemos que despedirnos”

Él se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios antes de dejarla ir.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Lars se tocó la cara, no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Esa era la primera vez que lloraba.

Pasaron los días, Mei a veces suspiraba pensando en él. Aún sentía su presencia, o quizá no, quizá de verdad nada había pasado. ¿Cómo saberlo? Pero Lars estaba ahí, todavía anhelando poder ser visible para ella, poder consolarla de verdad y no sólo observarla. También quería que ella fuera feliz de nuevo, que pintara y cantara con el mismo entusiasmo de otros días. Así que le dio gran parte de su energía y dejó poco a poco de frecuentarla.

Con el tiempo, Mei empezó a cantar y pintar de nuevo. Ahora solo tenía voz para canciones melancólicas, cantaba para el hombre al que creía cerca y que sabía ya no estaba ahí. Y también empezó un cuadro en el que un hombre alto y rubio admiraba un gran campo de tulipanes. Lo puso en el café, simplemente para tener la certeza de que él la estaba viendo y se convirtió en un amuleto, pero no era lo mismo. Ella lo quería de vuelta.

“Sí que la estás pasando mal, ¿eh?” dijo Arthur.

Lars no quiso contestar, desvió la vista para que él no notara que había estado llorando. Nunca imaginó que un corazón roto pudiera doler de ese modo. Ya no se sentía parte del mundo al que estaba acostumbrado, como si ahora pudiera sentir algo más que compasión. Había experimentado los celos, la ansiedad, el enojo, la alegría, la tristeza y el amor.

Arthur experimentó un déjà vu. Por supuesto que había una forma, hace más de 30 años que ocurrió lo que parecía imposible. Así que le contó aquella historia que muy pocos conocían. Lars lo escuchó todo con atención y hasta con cierta esperanza.

“Entonces renuncio a todo esto. Quiero volver a verla”

“Lars ¿de verdad piensas renunciar a todo lo que tienes por esa humana?” exclamó Arthur.

“¿Y qué es lo que tengo? Esta vida eterna no me sirve si ella no está conmigo”

“¿No te arrepentirás después?”

Lars negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, se dejaba llevar por sus propios deseos. De pronto, todo dio vueltas y se encontró acostado a lado de Mei. Notó que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, percibía los colores brillantes, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventada y la calidez de la habitación.

Mei estaba acostada a su lado, durmiendo profundamente. Ella, tan hermosa y dulce. Estiró la mano para retirarle algunos mechones del rostro y poder admirarla mejor. No pudo evitarlo y acarició su rostro suavemente.

Entonces Mei abrió los ojos y gritó sorprendida. Se levantó de golpe y él hizo lo mismo.

“¿Lars? Eres tú ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿Es otro sueño?” dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de él.

“No, he venido a verte”

“Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?” le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

“Por el tiempo que tú me quieras en tu vida” dijo él, poniendo sus manos en las suyas y besando la palma de una de ellas.

Ella lo abrazó, lo había extrañado tanto que no concebía la vida sin él.

“Quiero que te quedes para siempre a mi lado”

“Entonces, eso es lo que haré” dijo él, besándola.

Y eso fue una promesa que cumpliría sin ningún problema.

Ha pasado el tiempo y Arthur aún los visita. Le da gusto saber que Lars y Mei son muy felices, Lars aún puede sentir su presencia y parece ser que su pequeño hijo, Vincent, también. Mei no lo puede percibir, pero le está agradecida por devolverle a su gran amor y darle la oportunidad de formar una familia feliz.

“Después de todo, tenían que reunirse de alguna forma” piensa Arthur.


End file.
